Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal first-cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko) a front line member of his team. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". Background : See also: Gwen Tennyson's Biography Appearance In the original series, Gwen had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wears a blue hairclip in her bangs. Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Tough Luck and Lucky Girl. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force, Gwen wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair has also grown longer and is now down to her waist. In the third season, she wears a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. In her Anodite form, she looks like a mini version of Verdona. At the beach, Gwen wore a black bikini. Later on, she wore a white one. In Ultimate Alien, Gwen's outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater while her hair still is now slicked back in a ponytail. In Inspector 13, Gwen is seen wearing a violet tank with a white skirt and tennis shoes. In Omniverse, Gwen still has her ponytail, but it's much shorter. She now wears clothes similar to her Alien Force seasons 1-2 outfit, except she now wear long white socks that go up to here kness with black marry janes. She also now has freckles. Eleven-year old Gwen in Omniverse looks just like she did in the original series except that she has freckles and her cat logo is now bigger. Later on, she has shorter hair, which is now orange again, with her blue hairclip, a light blue t-shirt with her cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt and wears blue-tinted glasses. In her new Anodite form, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of mana and is pink and her eyes also turn pink. Her glasses also become a blue mask and she now wears blue gloves and her shirt is a darker blue with a light blue stripe. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt also becomes black with pink eyes. Personality Gwen's naive nature is toned down in Ben 10: Alien Force; she is now more analytical than before. Gwen is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may be a disadvantage or even injure her, like in Too Hot To Handle. She can handle dangerous situations, despite their often unfavorable conditions. An example of this being when her magical powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy; she immediately reversed the spell and, though she had no power left, she was able to hold herself. Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person, as shown by her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent actions, as well as her statements that she does not care about Kevin's appearance. Relationships : See also: Gwen Tennyson's Relationships, Tennyson Family Powers and Abilities : See also: Anodites, Magic, Mana Weaknesses Alternate Versions Appearances Trivia See Also Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Anodites Category:Human-Alien Hybrids Category:Magic Users Category:Plumbers Category:Tennyson Family